Vérités
by Myschka
Summary: La vérité fait mal, surtout lorsqu’on ne fait même plus semblant de croire aux mensonges. Mais la chuchoter dans le vide permet au moins de déverser son désespoir sans blesser ceux que l’on aime. [OS,Darkfic, slash][FIC TERMINEE & RARs]
1. Chapter 1

**Vérités**

o0O0o

**Résumé** : La vérité fait mal à entendre, surtout lorsqu'on ne fait même plus semblant de croire aux mensonges. Mais la chuchoter dans une salle vide permet au moins de déverser son désespoir sans blesser les personnes que l'on aime. Dark-fic pour dépression profonde des personnages.

**Couples :** Allusions à DMHP et RWHG

**Rating :** R, pour langage, situations dures et allusions au sexe

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, évidemment, sauf la rédaction

**Avertissement** : Dépressifs, homophobes, âmes prudes ou innocentes, passez votre chemin, ça vaut mieux pour vous. (Vous noterez que je fais dans le sobre en ce moment). Ah oui, je tiens à préciser quand même que les perso sont limite OOC (voire pas mal, même).

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonjour ! Petit one-shot un poil dépressif juste pour me défouler. D'un ennui terrible à la relecture, à mon humble avis…Suite de POV de plusieurs personnages. Comme c'est un one-shot, il n'y aura pas de suite (je fais dans l'évidence évidente, mais il y en a toujours pour demander une suite, alors je préfère prévenir). Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

**Vérités**

o0O0o

_**Ron :**_

Je crois que tu serais surprise de tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

Je sais bien, ce que tu penses, va. C'est tellement évident. Tu es probablement la fille la plus brillante que je connaisse, et quand tu t'en donnes la peine – la plupart du temps, en fait – rien n'échappe à ton œil acéré.

Tu analyses tout, tu devines tout. Il te suffit d'apprendre par cœur ce que tu lis dans ces grimoires poussiéreux que tu aimes tant, pour tout assimiler, pour tout comprendre. Passer de la théorie à la pratique n'est qu'une simple formalité pour toi, et les choses les plus compliquées, tu les réalises avec une facilité déconcertante. J'ai toujours admiré ta formidable intelligence. Je suis fier d'être ton meilleur ami. Fier d'être l'ami fidèle de l'étudiante la plus douée de sa génération.

Enfin, ça, c'est la version officielle.

Pour tout le monde ici, y compris pour toi – surtout pour toi – la situation est immuable depuis des années, depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Il y a nous trois, chacun indissociable des deux autres, comme une entité tricéphale avec une seule âme, un seul cœur. A nous trois, nous représentons la quintessence, la substantifique moelle de notre Maison, ses qualités les plus admirées et les plus recherchées.

Il y a lui, d'abord. Le héros malgré lui, qui garde toujours la tête haute et qui assume un rôle qu'on lui a imposé dès la naissance, sans qu'il ait eu le choix une seule seconde. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la chose la plus évidente, la plus facile. Courageux, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui.

Il y a toi, ensuite. Brillante. Intelligente jusqu'au génie. Je ne vais pas me répéter. Entêtée, aussi, tout comme lui, tout comme moi. Jusqu'à violer les lois et les règlements au nom de tes principes, au nom de tes amitiés. Courageuse, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de toi.

Il y a moi, enfin. L'ami fidèle, celui qui soutient les autres, ce lui qui est toujours là, un peu en retrait parce que moins célèbre, moins intelligent. L'ami dont la loyauté est indéfectible, qui se tient à vos côtés parce que c'est ce qu'il a de mieux à offrir. Celui dont la bonne humeur doit remonter le moral des deux autres quand ils n'arrivent plus à assumer ce qu'ils doivent être. Courageux, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi.

L'Infernal Trio pour nos détracteurs, le Trio d'Or pour nos admirateurs – ils sont aussi nombreux que les premiers, si ce n'est plus. Nous avons nos convictions pour nous.

Belle image d'Epinal, n'est-ce pas ? Le tableau pourrait sembler idyllique.

A première vue.

Quand tu veux bien t'en donner la peine, rien n'échappe à ta sagacité. Mais moi, je sais, bien mieux que tout le monde, que lorsque tu ne veux pas voir, lorsque tu ne veux pas entendre, rien ni personne au monde ne saurait te faire admettre ce qui pourtant est évident.

Tu te demandes sans doute de quoi je parle, hein ? Tu dois te dire, avec ce petit sourire indulgent pour ma naïveté que tu as si souvent, que je divague encore.

La vérité, c'est que tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, mais que tu refuses de l'entendre.

La vérité, c'est que nous sommes trois personnes différentes, depuis longtemps déjà. Que notre belle amitié fusionnelle n'est plus qu'un mensonge, et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

Je te vois déjà, avec cette expression indignée, t'offusquant que moi, je puisse penser une seule seconde une chose aussi inacceptable, aussi révoltante. Aussi vraie. Parce que c'est ça qui te fait mal, en réalité. Tu refuses simplement de voir l'évidence, parce que l'admettre serait reconnaître que tu peux avoir tort, et que moi, je peux avoir raison. Et la vérité fait toujours mal, lorsqu'elle n'est plus enrobée de bons sentiments.

La vérité, c'est qu'il en crève de sa célébrité, qu'il en crève de devoir porter ça tout seul. Parce que, qu'on le veuille ou pas, lorsque le moment sera venu, que toi et moi on soit là ou pas, ça ne changera rien. Il sera tout seul pour affronter ce qui l'attend. Oh, ça, bien sûr, tu le sais, et tu es la première à le reconnaître. Mais ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent. Ce sont des choses qu'on garde pour nous, qui ne regardent que nous. Parce que ne pas le garder pour nous ça voudrait dire le laisser tomber, et ni toi ni moi ne le voulons, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que le dire à ceux qui ne veulent rien voir, ça voudrait dire que quoi qu'on fasse, ça ne sert à rien, et que tout ce qu'on fait est inutile. Et tu détestes être inutile. Je sais, je suis pareil.

La vérité, c'est que moi j'en ai assez d'être l'ami fidèle. J'en ai marre d'être son ami, à lui, parce que c'est trop lourd à porter pour moi. Je suis trop jeune, j'arrive pas à assumer. Je peux plus faire semblant de garder l'espoir qu'il va gagner. Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé d'y croire. Ca, c'est pas nouveau, ce qui l'est, c'est que je peux même plus faire semblant d'y croire. Tu vois, même ça, c'est devenu insupportable. Et ce qui est encore plus insupportable, c'est que je commence à le détester pour ça, alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Et que je n'arrive même pas à me détester de ressentir ça.

Ca te choque ? Oui, je suppose que oui. Ca doit te dégoûter aussi, de savoir que j'en suis arrivé à ce point.

Mais, tu veux savoir ? C'est pas ça, le pire. Oh, non, ce serait trop simple. La vérité est bien pire encore.

La vérité, c'est que j'en ai marre d'être ton ami, à toi. Parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ressens exactement la même chose que moi, que tu ne supportes pas de lui devoir ton avenir, alors que tu es tellement au-dessus de lui, tellement plus douée, tellement moins décevante. La vérité, c'est que toi aussi t'en crèves de dépendre de lui, pour savoir si tu vas vivre ou pas, pour avoir le droit de penser au futur ou pas. La vérité, c'est que, si je n'arrive pas à me détester pour ressentir ça, je commence à te mépriser pour exactement les mêmes raisons. Ironique, non ? Sans doute parce que je m'imaginais que tu valais tellement mieux que nous, et que finalement, je me rends compte que tu n'es qu'une adolescente comme les autres. Tu as plus de facilités, et c'est tout.

Mais j'ai pas encore fini. Tu pensais sans doute que j'allais m'arrêter là, parce que te prendre tout ça dans la gueule d'un coup alors que tu ne t'imaginais pas que je puisse te faire ça, c'est déjà plus que tu ne peux en supporter. Le problème, c'est que j'ai plus envie de te ménager, j'ai plus envie de te protéger. Parce que, tu auras beau nier tout ce que tu peux, c'est ce que je fais depuis des mois. Je te protège de la réalité en te confortant dans tes illusions.

La vérité c'est qu'il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'en ai marre d'être ton ami. Et celle-ci est encore plus pitoyable que la précédente.

La vérité, c'est que j'en crève de te voir dans les bras d'un autre à longueur d'année. La vérité, c'est que j'en crève de n'être simplement que ton meilleur ami, pire que ça, même pas ton meilleur ami, seulement le second, toujours le second. Parce que même pour ça, il y a lui, avant moi, toujours lui, qui n'a rien demandé mais qui a tellement plus besoin de toi. Je commence aussi à le détester pour ça. Tu vois si encore j'avais pu être le premier, j'aurais peut-être pu encore faire semblant. Qui sait, peut-être même que j'aurais pu continuer de jouer la comédie jusqu'à la fin. Mais même là, je n'ai pas réussi à être à la première place.

La vérité, c'est que j'en crève de te voir sourire à un autre que moi, de te voir en regarder un autre que moi, de te voir en toucher un autre que moi.

La vérité, c'est que j'en crève de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. J'en crève parce qu'avec lui, je suis le seul qui te connaît vraiment, le seul qui a pu faire craquer le vernis parfait que tous les autres n'ont pas réussi à percer. Parce que je suis le seul à t'aimer pour ce que tu es vraiment, et pas pour ce que tu laisses voir aux autres. Je suis le seul à t'aimer alors que je sais qui tu es au fond de toi, alors que toi-même tu ne le sais même pas. J'en crève, parce que tu refuses de voir à quel point je suis malade de toi, et que tu préfères n'importe qui plutôt que moi. Je suis sûr que même lui, s'il le voulait, tu le laisserais faire alors que moi, jamais je n'y aurais droit.

Je me meurs de toi et tu ne veux pas le savoir. Pas parce que tu t'en fous, mais parce que ça te fait peur, toi pourtant si courageuse. Parce que ça te fait peur de savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi, de ton cœur, de ton âme, de ton corps. A quel point mon corps est malade de ne pas pouvoir toucher le tien. Si tu savais ce que je te fais toutes les nuits, dans ma tête, quand je suis dans mon lit et que tout le monde dort. Tout le monde, sauf lui, bien sûr, mais lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne passe plus ses nuits avec nous. Il croit que personne ne s'en est aperçu, alors que la vérité c'est que j'ai même pas envie de savoir où il part tous les soirs pour ne revenir qu'à l'aube.

La vérité, c'est que j'en ai rien à foutre. Je préfère me branler en pensant à toi, à ton corps trop mince, à tes cheveux trop épais. Je préfère te violer toutes les nuits dans mon sommeil, parce que ce sont les seuls moments où j'arrive à ne pas avoir honte de ce que je fais, à ne pas être totalement écœuré. Parce que c'est le seul moyen à ma disposition pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi. Ce sont les seuls moments où je te possède comme jamais personne ne te possèdera.

Si tu savais comme tu cries, dans ces moments-là, sous mes coups de reins, si tu savais comme tu pleures de ce que je te fais. Si tu savais comme j'aime ça, te faire mal et te faire aimer avoir mal. Si tu savais comme j'aime te faire me détester, comme j'aime te faire aimer ce que je te fais subir, et comme j'aime te faire te détester pour ça.

Mais ça, bien sûr, tu n'en sauras jamais rien. Parce que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, et qu'elle partira au feu dès que j'aurai achevé de l'écrire, comme toutes celles que j'ai pu écrire avant celle-ci. Pourtant, ce serait le moment de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Quand, sinon ? Dans quelques jours, demain peut-être, tout sera fini. Je n'ai même plus le courage de croire qu'il y a un espoir.

La vérité c'est qu'on va tous mourir, parce qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Et pourtant tu vois, je te protège encore, toi ma si belle, ma si douce, en n'écrivant que pour moi, sans jamais trouver la force de te cracher toute la haine que j'éprouve pour toi. Simplement parce que mon amour est plus fort encore, et que tu auras besoin de toutes tes illusions, de toutes tes pitoyables croyances au moment de mourir. Parce que ce sera la seule chose qui te restera à ce moment-là. Il n'y aura rien d'autre.

J'espère que tu vas mourir vite et sans douleur. Je ne veux pas qu'on te torture. Mais ne va pas croire que c'est par égard pour toi. C'est juste que je ne supporterai pas qu'une fois de plus, d'autres mains que les miennes te touchent, que d'autres sexes que le mien te pénètrent. C'est dégueulasse, je sais. C'est terriblement égoïste.

Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous.

Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu tout ce qui faisait encore de moi un être humain.

La vérité, Hermione, c'est que je crève tous les jours un peu plus à cause de toi et que tu te refuses obstinément à le voir.

o0O0o

_**Hermione :**_

J'ai peur, tu sais.

On ne dirait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui semble toujours si forte, si sûre de moi. Moi qui suis celle vers qui l'on se tourne quand les choses vont mal, quand il n'y a plus d'espoir, celle vers qui l'on dirige ses yeux pour obtenir une explication rationnelle et rassurante lorsqu'on ne comprend pas.

Pourtant, si tu savais, je crois que tu tomberais de haut.

Evidemment, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Evidemment, je ne dois rien dire. Je ne dois rien montrer, et pourtant, il y a parfois des jours où j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber. Mais cela, bien entendu, je ne le peux pas, parce que tu as tellement besoin de moi. Et de lui aussi. Toi sur qui tout le monde compte pour tous nous sortir de cette situation, tu as besoin de moi pour tenir debout, pour rester vivant.

Je ne nie pas que j'en retire une certaine satisfaction. Ou, plutôt, une certaine fierté. Mal placée, sans doute, mais on ne se refait pas. Depuis des années on me répète à quel point je suis douée, à quel point mes talents sont impressionnants. Alors, forcément, j'ai fini par le croire, c'est logique.

Et c'est vrai, tu sais. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi puissante que toi, mais je suis tellement plus douée. Heureusement que tu m'as, finalement. C'est ce que les mauvaises langues pourraient penser, et quelques fois il m'arrive d'en être persuadée moi-même. Après tout, je suis tellement au-dessus de vous tous, il est logique que tu ne puisses pas t'en sortir sans moi, sans mes connaissances.

Pourtant, vois-tu, je suis bien trop intelligente pour y croire bien longtemps.

Parce que, quoi que puisse en penser le reste du monde, moi, je sais bien. J'ai bien compris que, que je sois là ou pas, cela ne changera rien au problème. Qu'il soit là ou pas, cela ne changera rien au fait que, lorsque le moment arrivera, tu seras seul, et nous ne pourrons rien pour toi, ni lui, ni moi. Sa loyauté et mon intelligence ne te seront d'aucune utilité.

Et pourtant, nous continuons de maintenir l'illusion.

Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de nous. Parce que si nous laissons tomber, si nous baissons les bras, alors tout le monde saura, et ce sera encore pire que ce qui finira immanquablement par arriver.

Tu dois sans doute te dire que je suis d'un pessimisme terrifiant. Moi je pencherais plutôt pour une lucidité désespérante. Ou désespérée, vu le peu d'alternatives qu'il nous reste.

Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué.

A quel point tu souffres. A quel point tu es las de cacher ce que tu ressens. A quel point tu en as marre de faire semblant.

La vérité, c'est que lui et moi, nous avons remarqué que tu n'as plus d'espoir. Oh, bien sûr, nous jouons la comédie, moi mieux que lui, mais c'est normal, je suis tellement plus intelligente. Tu dois penser que je suis ignoble à te jeter à la figure mon indéniable supériorité, pourtant, tu sais, je ne le fais pas pour te rabaisser. C'est simplement la vérité, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière, d'autant plus que cela ne te servira à rien.

La vérité, c'est que je sais bien que plus les jours passent, et plus tu es seul. Parce que tu ne veux plus de nous. Parce que nous ne voulons plus de toi, aussi.

Lui, si tu savais comme il te hait, au fond. Il te déteste vraiment, tu sais. La jalousie est une chose terrible, et elle le ronge comme un cancer qui ne guérira jamais. Parce que tu es toujours le premier, parce que tu passes toujours avant, et que ça, il ne le supporte plus. Parce qu'il a compris, aussi, qu'il ne te serait jamais utile, qu'il ne serait toujours qu'un faire-valoir, et que finalement, être ton ami ne lui aura jamais rien apporté. Rien d'autre que la honte d'être toujours le second.

Même dans mon cœur. Eh oui, vois-tu, cela aussi je l'ai compris. Il pense bien sûr que je ne le sais pas, mais hélas, il a beau se cacher du mieux qu'il peut, je le connais par cœur. Si tu savais comme je le trouve pathétique. Il m'écrit des lettres qu'il ne m'envoie jamais et qu'il brûle dans la cheminée après avoir déversé sa hargne sur le papier. Un jour j'en ai récupérée une avant qu'elle ne soit consumée. Ce que j'y ai lu aurait du me faire frémir d'horreur. A la place, le seul sentiment que j'ai pu ressentir a été de la pitié. Et du mépris, évidemment.

C'est tellement risible quand on y pense. Il te déteste parce que je te préfère à lui. Parce que même si vous étiez les deux derniers homme sur terre, ce n'est pas lui que je choisirais. Je crois que si on en arrivait là, l'humanité s'éteindrait avec nous.

Oh, mais je vois que ce que je dis te surprend. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'avais pas deviné ?

La vérité, c'est que pour cela aussi, je n'ai rien dit, et pour cela aussi, je fais semblant, mais ne te leurre pas, il y a longtemps que j'ai compris. Tu es tellement peu discret.

Tu veux savoir un secret ?

La vérité, c'est que moi aussi j'en viens à te détester. Ou plutôt, j'en viens à te mépriser, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Tu sais, il pense que je t'en veux d'être celui sur qui repose l'avenir de tous et en un sens, il a raison. Tu es tellement faible, mais après tout, comment t'en vouloir ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant, comme nous tous, et c'est injuste de te faire porter ce fardeau. Malgré tout, il a raison, je t'en veux de ne pas être assez fort, et je t'en veux surtout d'avoir été choisi.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'aimerais être à ta place, et en cela, il a tort. Moi je t'en veux parce que tu perds espoir. Je t'en veux parce que tu n'as plus foi en nous. Ma réaction est irrationnelle, évidemment, mais on ne maîtrise pas ses sentiments. Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'en vouloir alors qu'à cause de toi, nous allons tous mourir ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, et pourtant, aussi injuste que je puisse être, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

La fin qui approche à grands pas révèle ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en nous. Pour cela aussi je t'en veux de me montrer sans le vouloir que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, au fond de moi. Et tu sais quoi, le pire ? Le pire, c'est que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir changé en mal. Oh, si tu savais comme je t'en veux de ne pas être devenu aigri, mesquin, envieux, comme nous le sommes tous à présent. Tu me renvoies au visage ma médiocrité, pour cela je te hais.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Oh non, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'arrêter là…

Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Celle qui fait mal, celle qui blesse au plus profond ? Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles le savoir, pourtant, je vais tout de même te le dire. Parce que moi non plus je ne peux plus faire semblant tous les jours.

La vérité, c'est que je te méprise pour une raison bien plus mesquine que toutes celles que j'ai pu évoquer jusqu'à présent.

La vérité, c'est que moi je sais où tu pars toutes les nuits pour ne réapparaître qu'à l'aube. Je sais qui tu vois, je sais ce que tu fais. Dieux, si tu savais ce que je te déteste pour ça.

La vérité, c'est que je te méprise pour réussir à trouver encore un peu de bonheur alors que nous, nous n'arrivons plus à sourire. Je te méprise pour avoir trouvé de quoi résister au désespoir et à la folie alors que nous n'avons plus que toi pour espérer. Je te méprise de nous oublier quand tu es dans ses bras, de ne plus penser à nous, de ne plus vouloir te battre uniquement pour nous. Je te méprise parce que tu es tombé amoureux alors qu'au départ tu cherchais juste à oublier.

Que ressens-tu, la nuit, lorsque tu es dans ses bras ? Que ressens-tu lorsque vos corps se battent entre les draps de son lit ? Est-ce que tu parviens à oublier que dehors, la guerre fait rage et qu'un jour où l'autre, tu vas nous perdre ? Est-ce que tu t'en soucies encore ? Est-ce que tu arrives à oublier que quoi que tu puisses faire, tu ne gagneras pas ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à la mort, dans ces moments-là ? Ou est-ce que tu t'imagines que tu as une chance de t'en sortir ?

Tu vois, la voilà la vérité. Pendant que nous crevons tous à petit feu, toi tu t'envoies en l'air sans penser à nous, et moi je te méprise de parvenir à être heureux, et je te déteste pour savoir encore sourire. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à toi, même si ce n'est que la nuit, même si ce n'est que pour quelques trop brefs instants. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous oublier, tu n'as pas le droit d'être toi-même.

Je suis ignoble, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais très bien. Je me déteste encore plus que je ne pourrai jamais te détester. Car malgré tout, je suis encore lucide, et je sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien, et que, objectivement, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de rechercher un peu d'apaisement.

De toute façon, tu n'en sauras jamais rien. Car malgré tout, malgré toute la haine que nous te portons, l'amour que nous avons pour toi est plus fort encore. Alors, Ron ne dira rien. Alors, je ne dirai rien non plus. Parce que nous avons besoin de toi, parce que tout le monde a besoin de toi. Et si cela doit passer par des mensonges, alors nous mentirons, même si je dois en crever à petit feu à force de me retenir de hurler ma rage.

Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il le faut, si pour cela je dois te laisser te brûler les ailes à sa flamme, si tu dois te laisser envahir par ses ténèbres, si tu as besoin de cela pour tenir encore un peu, encore quelques jours, alors je te laisserai faire. Et je ne te dirai rien. Personne ne te dira rien, parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Dieu sait pourtant à quel point j'ai envie de te cracher tout cela au visage. Mais non, je ne dirai rien. Ce sont des motivations purement égoïstes, je sais.

Un jour, peut-être, je me dirai que j'ai eu raison de tenir encore un peu.

Mais la vérité, Harry, c'est que j'ai tellement peur que je voudrais que nous soyons déjà tous morts.

o0O0o

_**Harry :**_

Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel et pourtant, j'attends déjà le soir. Eh oui. Alors que tous les autres craignent la tombée de la nuit, moi je l'attends.

Tu ne trouves pas ça paradoxal ? Je ne sais pas quand ça a pu arriver, à vrai dire je crois que je serais totalement incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ça dure. Mais, peu à peu, les gens se sont mis à avoir peur du noir. De plus en plus, ils cherchent à repousser les ténèbres, à vaincre l'obscurité. De plus en plus, on allume des torches, on abat des arbres pour faire du feu, toujours plus, pour toujours plus de lumière. Comme si allumer une lampe pouvait, un bref instant, chasser les ténèbres de leur cœur. Comme si le fait d'éclairer une pièce pouvait écarter le danger. Comme si faire le jour au milieu de la nuit était la solution pour faire reculer le mal qui se tapit au creux des ombres.

Et moi…moi je l'attends tous les jours, la nuit qui tombe, tous les matins je me lève en n'ayant qu'une hâte, que le soleil se couche au plus vite. Alors que tout le monde attend et espère qu'un nouveau jour se lève, moi j'espère qu'un autre jour s'achève. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ?

Tu sais, moi je n'ai pas peur du noir. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, parce que je sais que tu t'en fous, mais les onze premières années de ma vie sont emplies d'obscurité. Par la pénombre tranquille et rassurante d'une chambre d'enfant, pas celle réchauffée par la lumière chaude d'un couloir ou d'une veilleuse. Non. Celle oppressante et poussiéreuse d'un placard trop étroit sous un escalier. Tu ne le savais pas, mais c'est là que j'ai passé les premières années de ma vie. Ensuite, tout ce que j'ai vécu en arrivant ici, ça s'est passé le plus souvent la nuit. Le danger, les insomnies, les morts. Même toi tu dois connaître cette partie de mon histoire.

Avec tout ça, normalement, je ne devrais plus pouvoir dormir sans une lampe allumée au chevet de mon lit. Ca devrait même confirmer toute cette légende absurde qui s'est construite autour de moi. Tu sais, celle que tu détestes tant, l'Elu, le champion de la Lumière, et j'en passe des plus stupides encore. Normalement, après avoir appris cela, tu ne devrais plus avoir de doute. Sur mon côté lumineux. Normalement. Foutaises. Je crois que tu baisserais sacrément dans mon estime si tu t'arrêtais à ça. Mais après tout, est-ce que je peux m'attendre à mieux venant de ta part ? Est-ce que je peux décemment espérer que tu cherches à voir au-delà des apparences ?

La vérité, c'est que j'aime quand la nuit tombe et que les lumières s'éteignent.

Tu sais pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi, malgré l'enfermement, malgré la guerre, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à présent, malgré toutes les horreurs qui me sont arrivées alors que le soleil était couché ? La raison en est étonnamment simple. La nuit, c'est le moment où je suis seul. C'est le moment où les projecteurs se détournent de moi parce que le machiniste est parti se coucher, parce que les spectateurs ont quitté la salle et rentrent chez eux. C'est le moment où je sors de scène, où j'enlève ce costume mal taillé de Survivant qu'on m'a forcé à enfiler.

La nuit, c'est quand j'arrête d'être Harry Potter. C'est quand je redeviens juste-Harry. Juste-Harry qui n'a pas besoin de se conformer à l'image qu'on se fait de lui, juste-Harry qui n'a pas besoin de se comporter comme on attend qu'il se comporte. Celui qui n'a pas besoin de sauver le monde parce qu'on a décidé que c'était comme ça et pas autrement, celui qui n'a pas ce poids sur les épaules qui pèse comme une armure trop lourde. Quand les lumières s'éteignent je suis simplement moi, avec sans doute plus de défauts que de qualités, celui qui ne porte plus de masque. Qui de nos jours peut encore en dire autant ?

Ils sont tous là, à faire semblant, à sourire avec optimisme. Comme si agir comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout allait s'arranger, était le seul moyen de tenir. Le seul moyen de rester en vie. Ca les fatigue tu sais. Il n'y a rien de pire que de porter un masque en permanence, mais je pense que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu es sans doute le champion toutes catégories du faux-semblant. J'aime à croire que toi aussi, tu aimes la nuit pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Je suppose que c'est le cas, sinon, tu ne serais pas là, à regarder les flammes mourantes dans l'âtre de ta cheminée. Avec moi.

Tandis qu'eux, ils sont fatigués de jouer la comédie. Ils sont usés, comme si leurs ressorts étaient rouillés. Ils se réfugient dans leurs lits dès que la nuit tombe, parce qu'ils n'ont plus la force de rester debout et de continuer à faire semblant. Ils ressemblent à ces vieux acteurs qui se cachent dès la fin de la représentation, parce qu'ils ont peur qu'on les voie sans leur maquillage. Ils ne savent pas que les masques sont déjà fissurés, ils ne savent pas que le maquillage a déjà coulé, bien avant la fin du spectacle. Leurs répliquent sonnent comme un disque rayé, et moi je trouve ça triste.

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre _pourquoi_. C'est tellement évident que même moi je peux le voir. Je sais bien que c'est le seul moyen de maintenir l'illusion d'un espoir. Note que je ne mentionne même pas un simple espoir, mais seulement son illusion. Car c'est tout ce à quoi nous avons droit. Plus personne ne croit encore à la possibilité de s'en sortir. Ils font semblant, pour plein de raisons différentes. Pour leurs enfants qui sont trop jeunes encore pour comprendre. Pour les irréductibles qui pensent, les fous, que c'est toujours possible. Pour ne pas se suicider tout de suite. Pour ne pas devenir dingues.

Pour moi, aussi. Même s'il n'y a plus personne pour croire encore à la possibilité d'une victoire, ou du moins tellement peu de gens que ce n'est même pas la peine de les compter, je reste tout de même le seul qui peut encore changer quelque chose. Et si moi-même je n'y crois plus, alors que reste-t-il ? Rien que des cendres. Alors ils restent accrochés à ce fil qui menace de rompre à tout moment, parce que c'est ce fil qui les rattache encore à la raison. Tous, ils ont encore trop peur de mourir pour ne pas lâcher ce qui reste. Même si ce n'est rien, même si ce n'est que moi.

Malgré tout, tu vois, j'espère que ça va vite se terminer. Avant que le monde ne sombre dans le chaos, avant même qu'Il ait fait quoi que ce soit. Tu savais que certaines mères avaient été arrêtées pour avoir tué leurs propres enfants ? Elles préféraient les tuer plutôt que de leur imposer ce qui allait arriver. Tu te rends compte ? Tout le monde a pris un air scandalisé quand c'est arrivé, mais honnêtement, je pense que tout le monde a compris. En tout cas moi je comprends pourquoi elles ont fait ça. Je ne peux même pas les blâmer, après tout, c'est ma faute. Si je ne suis pas assez fort pour empêcher cela. Si je ne suis pas assez fort pour Le détruire. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais leur demander ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais leur demander de laisser vivre leurs enfants si c'est pour qu'ils souffrent ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ça quand moi-même, je me demande tous les jours pourquoi je ne suis pas mort avec mes parents ?

Voilà pourquoi j'aime quand il fait noir. Quand la nuit tombe, les masques tombent avec elle, et moi je suis libre. Les monstres ne se réveillent pas, car ils ne dorment jamais, mais ils ne se cachent plus, on peut les affronter, enfin.

Mais maintenant, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'appelle le soir de tous mes vœux. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pense que oui.

Ca va sans doute te vexer, je ne sais même plus quand ça a commencé. Ce qui m'a poussé à le faire. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi, toi, tu l'avais fait. A vrai dire, je crois que je m'en fous. Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait. C'est juste que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Qui se soucie aujourd'hui de savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé ? De savoir comment on en est arrivés là ?

J'ai bien quelques éléments de réponse, à vrai dire. Je pense que ça a débuté quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils commençaient à me mentir. Peut-être que ça a débuté avant, sans doute même, mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. J'ai toujours eu besoin de sincérité. En fait, c'est ça, ma drogue. J'en ai eu marre de bouffer du mensonge tous les jours au petit déjeuner. Quand ils ont commencé à me mentir et que je m'en suis aperçu, je n'ai plus eu besoin d'eux. J'ai simplement changé de dépendance, et manque de bol c'est tombé sur toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

J'espère aussi que tu comprendras que moi, je t'en veuille pour tout ça.

Je ne devrais pas, évidemment. Après tout, tu n'y es pour rien si je ne suis pas assez fort pour que même mes meilleurs amis n'aient plus confiance en moi. Ou peut-être que si, justement parce que c'est toi, mais finalement ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Le résultat est le même.

Mais la vérité, c'est que je t'en veux et que parfois, je me dis que tout est de ta faute. Ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr, mais il faut bien un coupable, et qui mieux que toi pourrait endosser ce rôle ? Personne d'autre que toi ne peut cristalliser à ce point mes rancœurs. Quelque part, tu devrais peut-être en être flatté. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Moi je crois que ça te ferait rire. Mais je peux me tromper. Je me trompe beaucoup, à vrai dire, je manque souvent de discernement. La preuve, je ne sais même pas pourquoi toi, tu fais ça. Avec moi.

Pas comme si ça avait de l'importance, de toute façon. Je suis sûr que même si je me mettais à y réfléchir sérieusement, et que je trouvais tout un tas de raisons plausibles, je serais sans doute à côté de la plaque.

La vérité, c'est que je te déteste, tu sais.

Parce que tu me rends dépendant. Parce qu'alors que je voulais m'éloigner des gens que j'aime, pour ne pas devenir fou lorsque l'un d'entre eux mourrait encore par ma faute, il a fallu que je m'attache à toi. Je pensais simplement évacuer la tension, déverser ma haine quelque part, juste me vider en fait de ce trop-plein d'émotions. Et tu as tout fait foirer alors que je croyais que tu serais la personne la mieux placée pour cela. Tu as tout gâché parce qu'au lieu de me délester de tout ce poids, tu as rajouté celui des sentiments que je te porte. Et la tristesse de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques.

La vérité c'est que je ne te pardonne pas d'avoir ajouté cette détresse supplémentaire dans mon cœur. La vérité c'est que je te pardonne encore moins de me rendre faible au point de ne pas avoir la force de me détacher de toi.

A quoi penses-tu, la nuit, lorsque je m'accroche à tes épaules et que je te griffe le dos pendant que tu me défonces le cul ? Même quand je crie, toi tu ne dis jamais rien. Même quand je serre les draps entre mes doigts, si fort que je les arrache presque du lit, tu te contentes de me regarder avec cet air impassible que tu as toujours.

La vérité c'est que j'ai peur de découvrir que tu gardes cette expression même quand tu jouis, c'est pour ça que je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu me demandes de te regarder. J'ai peur parce que ce jour-là, je ne pourrai plus m'empêcher de te dire que je t'aime.

Parce que c'est ça la vérité. La vérité c'est que je t'en veux à cause de l'amour que tu provoques en moi. Je t'en veux parce que même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas, ma seule crainte c'est que je te perde un jour comme j'ai perdu tous les autres. Comme je les perdrai tous un jour ou l'autre.

La vérité c'est que tu es en danger à cause de moi, et que c'est une idée que je ne supporte pas. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je pense que ce serait plus facile.

La vérité, Draco, c'est qu'un jour tu mourras par ma faute et que ce jour-là je mourrai probablement aussi.

Alors, oui, tout est de ta faute.

o0O0o

_**Draco :**_

Je suis fatigué.

Tu es là en train de dormir. Tu es juste à côté de moi, les draps te recouvrent à peine parce que tu as toujours trop chaud. Au début, je m'en fichais, parce que ça me permettait de te regarder à loisir. Même si nous venions de coucher ensemble, te voir endormi, si nu et si vulnérable, me donnait ce sentiment un peu voyeur, un peu trouble. Tellement à ma merci que d'un geste j'aurais pu te tuer. Tu étais là, dans le creux de ma main, et toi, si confiant…j'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais de toi, il suffisait d'un instant à peine. Pour tout faire basculer.

Plus tard, alors que les nuits se suivaient et sans que je sache vraiment comment c'était arrivé, j'ai pensé que tu risquais de prendre froid. Alors j'ai essayé de te recouvrir, pour ne pas que tu tombes malade. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je m'inquiétais pour ta santé, pour des trucs idiots comme un simple rhume. Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de remettre une couverture sur toi, tu l'arrachais d'un mouvement rageur et inconscient. Tu as toujours eu le sommeil agité. Cela aussi, je l'ai vite remarqué.

Ensuite, j'ai cessé de te regarder. Ou plutôt, je me forçais à fermer les yeux même si je n'avais pas sommeil, ou bien je m'éloignais de toi. Je refusais de poser mes yeux sur toi. Parce que, chaque nuit un peu plus, je me rendais compte que je ne parvenais plus à rester détacher. Tu prenais soudain une importance qui me faisait peur, et je ne voulais pas. Alors dès que tu sombrais dans le sommeil, je m'installais devant ma cheminée et je restais des heures à fixer les flammes. J'aurais sans doute préféré lire, mais je me suis vite aperçu que je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais incapable de me concentrer.

Je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Ou plutôt, je devrais dire que je t'en ai voulu _aussi_ pour ça. Je crois que je t'en veux encore, à vrai dire.

Maintenant…maintenant, je te regarde dormir et je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de toi. Je crois que je voudrais te toucher, mais je n'ose pas. Je ne veux pas te réveiller.

Tu m'as dit un soir que tu préférais la nuit parce que c'était le seul moment où tu pouvais être toi-même. Ce soir-là tu as dit d'autres choses encore, mais ces paroles-là étaient muettes et je les ai lues dans tes yeux. Tu n'as jamais su me cacher quoi que ce soit, et souvent je t'ai détesté pour ta sincérité. Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, et même lorsque tu ne disais rien, je pouvais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons qui t'ont poussé vers moi. Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner.

Moi c'est l'une des raisons qui aurait du me pousser à te fuir. Tu penses qu'avec toi mon masque se fissure, et tu as raison. Tu penses que je suis heureux de quitter ce masque parfois, et là encore, tu as raison. Là où tu as tort, c'est quand tu crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici avec toi. Bien au contraire, lorsque je me suis rendu compte de l'effet que tu avais sur moi, j'ai plus que jamais voulu cesser tout contact entre nous. J'aurais préféré dévoiler mon vrai visage à n'importe qui plutôt qu'à toi.

Tu sais pourquoi ?

La vérité, c'est que tu es le seul qui me rende si vulnérable. Et surtout, tu es le seul à pouvoir te servir de cette faiblesse que tu as toi-même créée. Bien sûr, tu ne le sais pas. Tu as toujours été tellement innocent…Et j'aurais préféré crever la gueule ouverte plutôt que tu t'en rendes compte. Peut-être même encore aujourd'hui, je préférerais, je pense. Va savoir…Si tu l'apprenais je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner. En tout cas, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça alors que tu pourrais te réveiller à tout moment. Sans doute que comme tu l'as dit, c'est trop épuisant de tout garder pour soi. Mêmes les très bons acteurs ont besoin de quitter la scène parfois. Alors je reste là à côté de toi et je te chuchote des mots que je ne veux surtout pas que tu entendes. Tu as raison, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'ôter le masque et la nuit est le seul moment où je peux le faire.

Tu dors et moi je te regarde. A ce moment précis je ne sais plus si je souhaite que tu ouvres les yeux ou bien au contraire que tu restes éternellement endormi à mes côtés.

Pour le moment je crois bien que je n'ai pas envie que tu ouvres les yeux.

Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver alors ?

Tu es quelqu'un de dangereux, tu sais. En tout cas pour moi, tu l'es. Je sais très bien que je suis en sursis avec toi, mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Toi tu t'imagines qu'à cause de toi je suis en danger de mort. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en moque…Même si je ne t'avais jamais approché, je serais en danger. Sur ce point, tu t'es surestimé. Le choix de combattre à tes côtés, je l'aurais fait même si je n'avais jamais cessé de te haïr. Rien que pour ma trahison, je suis en danger de mort tous les jours, alors, que tu soies là ou pas, finalement ça ne change pas grand chose.

Non. Tu es dangereux pour une tout autre raison. Et tu es d'autant plus dangereux que tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu l'es. C'est pour cela que je te suis reconnaissant de toujours garder tes paupières closes. Tu fermes les yeux parce que tu penses que je te baise et que tu ne veux pas voir cette froideur son mon visage. Et moi je ne veux pas que tu les ouvres parce qu'alors tu verrais que je te fais l'amour, et tu verrais le désespoir déformer mes traits.

Je pense que tu serais surpris si tu l'apprenais. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais, alors, c'est très bien comme ça. Continuons à nous faire du mal, au moins est-ce la preuve que nous sommes toujours vivants. N'est-ce pas ?

Car la vérité, c'est que je t'en veux de m'avoir rendu comme ça. Si faible face à toi. Si vulnérable alors que je voudrais pouvoir te protéger. Si désespérément amer de ne pouvoir rien faire, parce que personne ne peut t'aider.

Oh oui, la vérité c'est que je te déteste pour tout ça. Pour m'être fait aimer de toi, et pour t'être fait…aimer de moi, aussi.

La vérité c'est que je déteste tes soupirs qui me font trembler, je déteste tes cris qui me donnent envie de te baiser encore plus fort, je déteste cet abandon que tu me donnes, je déteste cette âme que tu m'offres sans condition parce que je ne sais pas quoi en faire et qu'elle est trop fragile entre mes mains. Je te déteste parce que tu me donnes envie de m'occuper de toi, d'être responsable de toi.

Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait de moi ? La vérité c'est que je te déteste parce que tu m'as rendu la pire chose que l'on puisse souhaiter en cette époque troublée. Tu m'as rendu la sensation d'être vivant. A cause de toi j'ai recommencé à sentir mon cœur battre et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Pas si tu devais perdre, et c'est ce qui va se passer pourtant. Parce que, soyons réalistes, tu ne peux pas gagner. Depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois peut-être, le monde entier joue la comédie. Et tout le monde s'entête à jouer la pièce alors que chacun connaît au fond de lui la fin de l'histoire.

Mais le show doit continuer, comme on dit. Pour soi-même, pour les autres, quelle importance. Tenir encore, quelles que soient les conséquences, tenir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au dernier acte. Ne pas quitter la scène avant le dernier tomber de rideau.

Tous les autres ne croient plus à leur personnage. Ils sont fatigués, et nous aussi nous le sommes.

Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as donné envie d'y croire encore ?

Ou plutôt, comment as-tu fait ?

Car la vérité c'est qu'à cause de toi, c'est facile de remonter en scène et de remettre le masque tous les matins. C'est facile de l'enlever tous les soirs et de pourtant rester éveillé alors que tout le monde dort autour de nous. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin que moi j'y croie encore ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu sais.

D'ailleurs, je sais bien que je suis injuste avec toi, parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. C'est juste que sans le vouloir, sans même t'en rendre compte, tu m'y forces. Rien qu'en étant toi. Juste toi, pas celui que tout le monde connaît. Non, juste le toi que moi seul connais à présent, que moi seul ai le droit de voir. Pourquoi moi ? Voilà pourquoi je te déteste.

Alors, n'ouvre pas les yeux, s'il te plait. Reste auprès de moi, et dors. Même si je te supplie d'ouvrir les yeux, même si je t'ordonne de me regarder, même si malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire j'en crève toutes les nuits un peu plus de tes paupières qui ne se soulèvent jamais. Même si c'est ce que je désire de plus cher, s'il te plait, ne me regarde pas. Tes paupières sont le seul rempart entre toi et mon cœur. Si tu fermes encore les yeux, je pourrai encore t'en vouloir. J'en ai besoin tu comprends.

Tu dors encore, et moi je n'ai pas sommeil.

Parce que, Harry, tu m'as donné la pire chose qui puisse exister en ce monde qui est déjà voué à sa perte.

La vérité, Harry, c'est que tu m'as donné l'espoir, et que je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour cela. Parce que me faire croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir c'est le seul mensonge que tu m'aies jamais dit, même si c'est le plus sincère que j'aie jamais entendu.

o0O0o

_Et voilà, c'est fini…Bon, j'ai un peu honte, c'était vraiment pas top…Mais ça me manquait le trip « j'ai mal dans mon âmeeeeeeee »…huhu. Promis, y'aura pas de suite (de toute façon, je crois que je n'en aurai pas le courage)._

_Le petit bouton en bas à gauche vous supplie de cliquer dessus, ne résistez pas et n'ignorez pas son appel. Je vous aime !_


	2. RARs et Bonus

**Vérités**

o0O0o

**Résumé** La vérité fait mal à entendre, surtout lorsqu'on ne fait même plus semblant de croire aux mensonges. Mais la chuchoter dans une salle vide permet au moins de déverser son désespoir sans blesser les personnes que l'on aime. Dark-fic pour dépression profonde des personnages.

**Couples :** Allusions à DMHP et RWHG

**Rating** R, pour langage, situations dures et allusions au sexe

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, évidemment, sauf la rédaction

**Avertissement** Dépressifs, homophobes, âmes prudes ou innocentes, passez votre chemin, ça vaut mieux pour vous. (Vous noterez que je fais dans le sobre en ce moment).

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Merci d'avoir lu. Le petit bonus est à la fin des RARs…_

**RARs : **

**Originee :** Hello, merci pour ta review…Oui, c'est amer, j'avoue que lorsque j'ai écrit ça je n'avais pas vraiment le moral…huhu. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ça donnerait si les personnages n'avaient vraiment plus d'espoir, et après ce que JKR nous a pondu pour le tome 6, je pense que c'était de circonstance (ceci dit je ne pense pas que JKR soit aussi pessimiste…huhu). Bref, merci d'avoir aimé, et à bientôt. Bises.

**Ishtar205** hum, moi j'aime bien les dark-fic mais en général je n'en écris pas vraiment…Ca me semblait juste de circonstance à ce moment-là…lol. Donc merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir aimé même si à la base ce n'était pas ton truc. Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu. Bises et à bientôt.

**Sissicho** merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de suite, juste un bonus avec les RARs (puisque FFnet interdit les chapitres qui sont uniquement du dialogue avec les lecteurs). Mais en tout cas, merci d'avoir aimé. Bises, à bientôt.

**Black Sharne** Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait touchée. Pour Hermione, c'était pas vraiment une déclaration d'amour, pas dans le sens du sentiment amoureux en tout cas, plutôt dans le sens de la loyauté peut-être. Il n'y aura pas de suite, juste le bonus « obligatoire », comme tu dis ce lâcher d'émotions est difficile à sortir, alors une deuxième fois…huhu. Merci en tout cas, bises.

**Eliane** la sensation d'étouffer, vraiment…eh bien, je suis vraiment touchée que cela t'ait fait un tel effet. Disons que ça a agi comme une catharsis à un moment donné pour moi, donc je suis plutôt contente d'avoir réussi à « émouvoir » les gens. Même si comme tu le dis c'est un mot un peu trop velouté…huhu. Donc, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Bises, à bientôt.

**Shima-chan** hum, oui, comme tu dis en grattant bien…lol. Mais au vu du dernier tome, je pense qu'il ne faut pas creuser très loin pour y voir de la noirceur. Ceci dit je ne pense pas que JKR ira jusque là…huhu. Bref, merci pour ta review, merci d'avoir aimé. Bises, à bientôt.

**Flory Wess** lol. Je crois que tous les auteurs de fics s'approprient les personnages, non ? Mais c'est vrai que oui, quand je les utilise, ils deviennent un peu à moi le temps de l'écriture. En tout cas merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir aimé. Bises, à bientôt.

**Llily.B** si, si, c'est très clair ;) Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, il faut dans ce genre de situation laisser une petite place, même infime, à l'espoir. Sinon, le goût serait trop amer, je crois. Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments, il me touchent beaucoup. Bises, à bientôt.

**Griselle** en larmes, rien que ça ? Eh bien, je suis très touchée, merci ! C'est vrai qu'à la fin du tome 6 tout sonne terriblement faux, comme si vraiment ils ne continuaient que par obligation. Malgré tout je pense que JKR est moins pessimiste que moi ;) Merci en tout cas d'avoir aimé. Bises, à bientôt.

**Dam Hatter** merci pour ta franchise. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, au contraire. De toute façon, on ne peut pas plaire à chaque fois, ni à tout le monde. Et puis, je n'étais pas très contente moi-même de ce que j'ai écrit, donc, tu vois, ce n'est pas très grave, ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà ;) Merci en tout cas de m'avoir quand même lue, et crois-moi, je suis très flattée que tu aimes le reste de ce que j'écris. Bises, à bientôt.

**Itsuki** merci, je suis très touchée, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Bises, à bientôt.

**Saina** héhé, je n'ai jamais dit que leurs réactions étaient saines, non plus. Merci en tout cas de ta review, bises.

**Adri** parfois le silence vaut mieux que tous les discours du monde…Merci d'avoir aimé, bises.

o0O0o

**Ouvre les yeux**

o0O0o

J'ai menti, tu sais.

Je t'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me tournes le dos à peine nos deux corps séparés. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu fermes les yeux pendant que tu crois que je te baise. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te taises lorsque je me retire de toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.

Bien sûr, c'est de ma faute. Tu aurais sans doute voulu que je réponde à tes gémissements, et que mes cris fassent écho aux tiens. C'est de ma faute, car je n'ai su t'offrir que ma respiration à peine trop rapide, et mes soupirs bien trop retenus pour que tu les croies sincères. C'est de ma faute parce que tu savais que je pouvais retirer mon masque que lorsque tu t'endormais. C'est de ma faute parce que tu voulais m'offrir ce répit, parce que je n'étais pas capable d'accepter que tu me regardes.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus. J'ai cessé depuis longtemps déjà de me leurrer, et je ne supporte plus de te conforter dans tes illusions, car elles te font trop mal, je le vois bien. J'espère que ça te fait rire un peu, de savoir que je puisse souhaiter soulager la douleur que je t'ai moi-même infligée. Je crois que j'aimerais bien que tu puisses rire en ma présence.

Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te répondre. Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te parler quand je te prends. Mais ces choses-là, je ne sais pas faire, alors il faut que tu m'aides, tu comprends ? Ils ne me suffisent plus, tes soupirs, tes cris inarticulés, alors parle-moi. Dis-moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais, dis-moi que je ne me trompe pas et que c'est bien ton cœur que tu m'offres en même temps que ton corps. J'ai besoin de tes mots, ces mots que je sens que tu retiens derrière tes dents serrées.

Parce que si jamais tu me parlais, alors je pourrais te répondre enfin. Tu sais, je suis trop lâche si tu ne m'aides pas un peu. Si tu me parlais alors j'aurais le courage de te parler aussi, j'aurais le courage de gémir et de crier aussi. Si tu me regardais je pourrais te dire à quel point je me suis perdu avec toi et à quel point j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à retrouver mon chemin. Si tu ouvrais les yeux alors je pourrais enfin accepter cette âme trop pure que tu m'offres, et je pourrais te donner la mienne en retour.

J'ai besoin de toi pour me décharger de mes péchés, mais si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, je ne peux que me décharger de mon sperme. Ca ne suffit plus. J'ai besoin de te souiller encore un peu plus. J'ai besoin de t'éclabousser encore, mon amour est trop sale pour que je puisse le garder pour moi plus longtemps. Je suis égoïste, tu sais. Je voudrais que tu ne sauves que moi. S'il te plait, si tu n'en sauves qu'un, si tu dois crever de toute cette noirceur qui gangrène ce monde, alors je veux que ce soient mes ténèbres qui te tuent, parce que je sais que ce seront les seules qui ne te feront pas souffrir.

Je veux être le seul que tu sauveras. Parce que je t'ai menti, j'ai trop besoin de toi.

Si tu savais comme ils me font mal, ces yeux fermés, comme elles me blessent, ces paupières closes que tu ériges en barrières trop fragiles entre ton âme et la mienne. Alors, je t'en prie, regarde-moi, j'ai besoin de l'espoir de tout ce vert. C'est un poison, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. Alors ouvre les yeux Harry, parce que je t'ai menti.

o0O0o

_Voilà, cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien fini. Je répondrai aux éventuelles reviews supplémentaires sur mon blog **www. 20six. fr/ myschka**. Allez le visiter, et laissez des commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir. Je vous aime._


End file.
